


G'night, Adora

by IAmMelonL0rd



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMelonL0rd/pseuds/IAmMelonL0rd
Summary: A short, fluffy story, with a tiny bit of sexual tension mixed in. Not much though. This is my first fic, so pretty please be kind! But constructive criticism is encouraged.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. A Little More Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 3 :)

Catra regularly slept at the foot of Adora's bed, she had for a long time. Adora slept on her side, and Catra curled up at her feet with her heels against her back. That's just the way it was. But tonight she decided to move a little farther up the bed. Not much, but enough to make Adora raise an eyebrow in confusion as the girl pressed her shoulders into the backs of the other girl's thighs.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Adora asked as she twisted to look over her shoulder at Catra, eyebrow still raised.

Catra merely shrugged and gave a dismissive hum as she nestled her shoulders farther into the other girl, not bothering to look up at her. Adora appreciated this, as if she were to look up, she'd see the pink that tinted her cheeks and had begun to crawl down her neck. She wasn't sure why her friend's contact made her cheeks heat up the way it did. They'd been best friends for years, they regularly slept in the same bed. What difference did a little more contact than usual make?

Apparently a lot. She felt her cheeks and neck burning, and she quickly laid her head back down and pulled her blanket up to her cheekbone in an attempt to hide her reddened face. Her breath grew heavy, and she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Obviously Catra noticed, because she heard a soft chuckle from near her thighs.

Adora twisted back over to look at her friend again.

"What are you laughing at?" she whisper-yelled, eyebrows and nose scrunched in annoyance. Cheeks and neck still on fire.

"It's cold. Body heat and all that," Catra gave her pretext with another chuckle and a smirk. This time, Catra twisted to meet Adora's eyes. Much to Adora's dismay, as she watched her friend's eyebrows raise, and the smirk on her face grow into a wide grin.

"Are you blushing?" Catra accused. The room was only dimly lit, but apparently that was enough good enough for Catra. _Damn her feline abilities._

"I-I'm not- No!" Adora stuttered.

"Oookay Adora," Catra drawled, returning to her curled up position behind the girl's thighs.

Adora scoffed quietly and returned to her position as well.

"Goodnight, Catra."

"G'night, Adora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora's a lil softy, isn't she?


	2. Other Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up a little (ok, a lot) more. Emotional talk and all that fun stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the last (1,491 words longer to be exact). The penultimate chapter, I've decided that three would be better. My original plan was to make it span like, a week, but I'm not a good enough writer to fill all of that time and keep it interesting.

Adora woke first. She opened her eyes to find Catra in the same position that she'd been in when Adora fell asleep; curled up by her thighs, facing away from her, head resting on her own arm. It was Adora's position upon awakening that shocked her. She let out a small gasp and her eyes widened. Apparently, at some point in the night, Adora had flipped to her other side, resulting in Catra's shoulders being pressed into her lap. It seemed that her head was a little farther down her pillow than usual too, like she had subconsciously tried to get closer to Catra. The final thing that shocked her was her hand placement. Her right arm was under her own head, but her left hand had somehow found its way to Catra's upper arm. Nothing too scandalous, but the two girls never really made much contact as they slept.

She quickly drew her left arm away from Catra's and rolled onto her back, resting both of her hands in her lap. Nobody was awake yet, and she and Catra were the last to go to sleep last night, so nobody would've seen them, right? It's not like there was really anything to see, they were just sleeping. Adora's hand was on Catra's arm. So what? Adora had made an unconscious attempt to spoon her best friend. So what? Okay, maybe that was a bit odd. But friends cuddle all the time, it doesn't have to be weird. It's not weird. It's nothing.

Movement from next to her thighs pulled her out of her contemplative trance. She looked over to find the source of the disturbance.

Catra took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, stretching out her body, before flopping onto her back and rubbing her eyes; her head level with Adora's hip. She looked up at Adora with a small smile. Adora's face began burning again, just like the night before. She sat up quickly and swung her legs over the side of the bed, facing herself away from Catra. She rubbed her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut, then shoved her face into her hands and took a deep breath.

"Good morning to you too," Catra teased in a sarcastic tone.

Adora reluctantly pulled her face from its hiding spot behind her hands and rubbed the tiredness from her own eyes.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Good morning."

Catra sat up behind her and perched herself next to Adora, a sentimental expression on her face.

"Hey," she said softly, lightly resting her hand on Adora's shoulder and gazing sympathetically into her eyes. "What's going on?"

Adora turned her head to look into her friend's worried eyes. Catra was never this soft with her. Adora had a suspicion that she already knew what was wrong.

Adora sighs.

"It's nothing, really."

She knows Catra doesn't believe her, but she doesn't push any further.

"Okay," Catra says softly, rubbing Adora's shoulder now. "But if you need to talk, I'm here. Okay?"

_What a sap._

"Okay, mom," Adora says with a chuckle.

Catra shoves her shoulder with a laugh.

"Shut up. I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"Thank you, but you're always a good friend. Well, except for when you beat me in agility challenges. Then you kinda suck," Adora jokes.

"It's not my fault you're the slowest person in the world," Catra teases, earning her an eye roll from Adora. "C'mon, let's go get ready for training."

So, that's what they do. They go about their day as normal. Training, bantering, doing their chores, eating their meals, everyday menial tasks. Then comes time for bed. All her memories of the night before fill Adora's head again. She remembers how she woke up. She's worried it'll happen again. But, she also kind of hopes it will happen again.

Her wishes are granted when she gets into bed, and a few minutes later Catra crawls into bed with her. This time, she curls up with her shoulders pressed into the small of Adora's back.

Ignoring the heat that's already pooling in her cheeks and working its way down her neck, she flips to her other side to face Catra. Moving away just a little bit, breaking their contact.

"Again?" Adora inquires with an eyebrow raised. Curiosity -- no malice -- in her voice.

Catra turns her head to face her.

"Again what?" she asks innocently.

"You keep getting closer."

"It's cold," she states matter-of-factly.

"If you were that cold, you'd sleep in your _own_ bed with your _own_ blanket," Adora said in an accusing manner.

Catra scoffed.

"Are you kidding? I've been sleeping in your bed for years. If you think I'm going back to sleeping alone just because of a little cold, you're insane," she looked at Adora expectantly, awaiting a reply.

"Well, you could at least grab your blanket and cover up with it in my bed," Adora argues.

"Eh," Catra shrugs.

"Eh?" she mimics questioningly.

"This is nicer," Catra says quietly after a pause, her expression softening.

Adora had never been more glad that everyone else in this place fell asleep so early. She could see where this conversation was going. She could feel her cheeks turn beet red, her neck following suit. Her breaths grew heavier once again. But this time, Catra didn't say anything. She just kept looking at her with soft eyes.

Adora nodded, maintaining eye contact still. Then paused, and shook her head.

"It's not about being cold, is it?" Adora already knew the answer. And Catra knew that she knew.

Catra uncurled her body and rolled over, resting her head on the pillow next to Adora's, mere inches between their faces. Their breath warm on each other's skin.

Catra shook her head.

"No," she whispered.

There was a silent understanding between them.

"I woke up with my hand on your arm this morning," Adora admitted. "I was facing you too. And I think I tried spooning you or something," she made her statement about the attempted spooning with a soft chuckle.

Catra reciprocated the chuckle with her reply.

"Yeah, I noticed. You fell asleep first. It didn't take long for you to try to get closer."

"And you didn't try to stop me?" one of Adora's eyebrows raised with her reply.

Catra shrugged.

"I liked it."

Adora's cheeks and neck grew impossibly hotter. There had been butterflies in her stomach throughout the whole interaction, but it seemed that they had each grown an extra pair of wings to make her stomach flutter even more intensely. She swore she could see a tinge of red on her friend's skin too, even in the dimly lit room.

"Oh," she whispered. She felt the corners of her lips pulling upward. She tried to fight it, but she failed. A wide grin spread across her face, and she tucked her chin into her chest in an attempt to hide her joy.

Callused but gentle fingers wrapped around the underside of her chin, pulling her face back up to where it had been previously, and forcing her eyes to meet Catra's. The other girl stared at her with longing eyes and a soulful expression on her face that melted Adora's grin and caused her eyes to widen and lips to part.

Butterflies. Heat.

She turned her head a bit to the left and pursed her lips, inspecting the underneath of the top bunk from her place on the pillow. Fingers tugged lightly on her chin, and Adora reluctantly cooperated and allowed herself to face her friend again.  
  
Catra leaned in. Slowly.  
  
Adora's eyes widened and lips parted once again. Catra's nose and forehead made contact with her own, both of their heads still resting on the pillow. Adora closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a second, until Adora felt a cheek brush against her's and the tickle of hot breath on her jaw. Adora exhaled through her nose the breath that she'd unknowingly been holding. A sense of both relief and disappointment came over her. Then a tingle ran down her neck and spine when warm air washed over her ear.  
  
"Soon," Catra breathed, then pulled away from Adora's face; clawed fingers drifted across the underneath of her chin to pull away as well.  
  
Adora opened her eyes at the loss and saw Catra's face back in its previous position only a few inches from her own. She simpered at Adora. Adora frowned and scrunched her eyebrows, causing Catra's simper to turn to a smirk, a small chuckle escaping her.

"What?" she asked, clearly amused by her friend's frustration. "I said soon. So eager, Adora," she teased with a wink that would've set Adora's face alight, had it not already been on fire. The butterflies in her stomach became increasingly active, though.

She felt drawn to Catra. Her lips, specifically, felt drawn to Catra's. She leaned in towards her, hoping that her friend would allow their lips to meet, despite her recent teasing suggesting otherwise. As expected, Adora's hopes were not fulfilled. Catra shifted back and shook her head, smirking still.

Adora's frustration increased, along with the intensity of her pouty expression.

"Come back," she whined.

"Go to sleep, Adora," Catra said softly, bringing her hand up to Adora's cheek and lightly dragging her thumb across her cheekbone. Adora leaned into the touch.

"Fine," she sighed after a second. Her pouting had come to an abrupt end at the feeling of her friend's warm hand on her cheek. She was content like that; though she knew she'd be much more content with Catra's lips on her's as well, but it was a start.

 _"Soon,_ _"_ her friend's words echoed in her head.

Catra rolled over and curled back up into her normal sleeping position, moving down the bed a bit so her shoulders were level with Adora's waist. Careful not to make contact until Adora rolled back over into her normal position as well. But Adora had other intentions. In a stroke of boldness, she wrapped her left arm around Catra's waist and pulled her close. Catra's shoulders pressed into Adora's stomach. Adora wished she was farther up the bed. She wished she would curl up right next to her chest so she could wrap her arms around her and hold her close.

_"Soon."_

Catra audibly gasped at Adora's sudden -- very physical -- show of affection. It's not that she didn't like it, she really, _really,_ liked it. She just wasn't expecting it. She heard a small laugh from behind her, so she did what any good friend would do. Elbowed her best friend in the stomach.

"Shut up," she growled as her elbow made contact with Adora.

Adora groaned from the impact and then snickered.

"I didn't say anything."

Catra shook her head in defeat and nestled farther into her friend. She felt her cheeks burning. She managed to keep her now labored breathing fairly quiet, though she was sure Adora could hear; her occasional groping at Catra's waist and the chuckle that followed as Catra's breathing grew heavier was proof of this. Eventually, Adora decided to let her sleep semi-peacefully, her groping shifting to light stroking of her hand up and down Catra's abdomen.

"Goodnight, Catra," she cooed.

"G'night, Adora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of them can be a tease when they wanna be. I wonder what's gonna happen next? Jk, I kinda know what's gonna happen. You, on the other hand, are just gonna have to wait it out.


End file.
